Total Drama: Duncan and Gwen
by thesirbrad
Summary: This story follows the progression of Duncan and Gwen's relationship from strangers to friends to crushes to finally being together. It starts at TDI and goes through World Tour. Will not be changing much, but will be adding scenes, dialogue, and the character's thoughts. Please comment and review. Thanks, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Some stuff before you start reading:

This is based around Duncan and Gwen's relationship starting from Total Drama Island and through World Tour. It will be told from either Duncan or Gwen's POV, maybe a few others but mostly Duncan and Gwen. I will not be changing much from what actually happens, but will be adding some things obviously. Also this is my first story so hopefully it will improve over time. It will probably be on the longer side in some parts. Please review and comment on what I need to improve it, it will be much appreciated. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

-thesirbrad

 **Chapter 1**

 **Gwen's POV**

This is so lame. I can't believe that this show is at some stupid summer camp. I already tried to go home but that didn't work. Stupid contract. I only signed up for this show for two reasons, it was at some nice resort, and the 100,000 dollars. Since the first reason turned out to be a sham, I might as well try and win the cash. That money will let me get into any University I want after all.

I'm standing on this dock next to a nerdy looking girl in pink pants named Beth and a pretty big dude in a white hat named DJ. At least they seem nice. Then the party guy Geoff arrives.

"If they say man one more time, I'm gonna barf." I comment.

Smooth. Now everyone will think I'm some weird goth loner. Oh well, they would've came to that conclusion at some point anyway. Next Lindsay, the painfully typical dumb blonde arrives. After some stimulating conversation, Heather shows up. She seems like the nasty mean girl type, but we'll see what happens.

 _(Punk Rock music starts playing)_

Whoa, who's that dude?

"Duncan dude" Chris says as he greets the surly looking teen.

 **Duncan's POV**

"I don't like surprises" I threaten

"Yeah your parole officer warned me about that man, he also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to Juvie" He replied.

"Okay then" I said.

This is gonna suck. These people all look like uptight losers. At least there's some hot girls. That tall dark-haired girl is really hot, seems kinda bitchy though. The blonde looks like an idiot. The goth girl is pretty cool I guess.

 **Gwen's POV**

After watching our resident criminal Duncan have a "nice" conversation with super annoying host Chris I can definitely say that he is probably insane. I mean Juvie, for real? He is pretty good looking, I guess.

After Tyler the not so athletic jock and the geeky Harold arrive to camp, Trent gets of his boat. He seems really cool and is very cute. But I bet he's just playing me, but that smile is super cute...

 _*Everyone arrives to camp and are sorted onto their teams.*_

 **Duncan's POV**

My team looks like its full of dweebs and losers. Little miss CIT Courtney is already a pain in my ass, Harold is a major dork, and Sadie is useless. The homeschooled kid is a loser, and that Eva chick is a hothead. The Gophers don't look much better, it does have more hot chicks. But we at least have more athletic looking guys like DJ and Geoff on the Bass.

 **Gwen's POV**

A gopher? Great, just what I always wanted to be. I already don't like most of my teammates, especially Heather. Leshawna seems really cool and Trent is alright. The Bass look like they have more strong competitors. They have party boy and DJ, and that really strong chick Eva. They also have Duncan too. Any guy who gives noogies to wildlife must be either really tough or pyschotic, or a mix of both. It wouldn't shock me if he won this thing. This is gonna be a long six weeks.

 _*After the challenge and Ezekiel's elimination*_

"So the sexist homeschooled kid went home first huh" I said to Leshawna

"Girl it makes a whole lot of sense to me" She replied

" Same here, I didn't think he'd last very long" I agreed.

 _(Duncan walks by Gwen and Leshawna)_

"Hey have you guys seen Noah lately" He asked, obviously up to no good.

"I think he's already in the Gopher's cabin" Leshawna answered," Why?"

"Well I was gonna leave him a little surprise in his bed for running his mouth earlier but if he's already in there I guess I'll have to leave it for Harold." He replied.

As Duncan walked away, Leshawna said, " Girl that boy is nothing but trouble".

"You probably right", I said in agreement.

He's pretty tough and mean. Hopefully I'll stay on his good side. I mean he killed a cockroach with an ax. Oh, well I better get some sleep before the next challenge.

 **(End of Chapter 1)**

 **A/N** Okay first chapter down. Wasn't too long this time. If this gets a good amount of views and comments then it will continue. Next chapter will cover the Awake-a-thon. As we get closer to the end of TDI there will be more interactions between the two. Please review and comment, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay between chapters, I've been studying for and taking my finals for my freshman year of college. Chapter 2 will pick up from episode 3, the Awake-A-Thon. Hopefully the chapters will come sooner and more frequently from here on out. Please review and enjoy!

-thesirbrad

 **Chapter 2**

 **Duncan's POV**

Ugh. I was hoping being in this cabin and on this show was all just a bad dream. But Harold's snoring just reminds me that this is all too real. At least I've got a chance at some serious cash. I guess the 100 grand would let me get some good lawyers who could get me out of juvie for good. I wonder what stupid challenge we have to do today...

 _(Air Horn Blasts)_

Damnit, I hate that guy.

"Morning, hope you slept well." said Chris.

"Hi Chris, you look really buff in those shorts" said Heather in an obvious attempt to suck up to the host.

"I know." Chris replied. "Okay, I hope you all are ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."

"Uh excuse me, I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast" Owen complained. Of course tubby wants food.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get breakfast Owen. Right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake" Chris proclaimed.

The hothead Eva tried to fight Chris after hearing this, and it took me and Geoff to hold her back. Type-A Courtney tried to talk some sense into her, but I really doubt that it worked.

So, a run huh? Shouldn't be too bad.

 _(After the run is completed and all campers are in the mess hall)_

 **Gwen's POV**

"We lost the challenge" Courtney whined.

"Hey wait a minute. If they lost, then that means that we won the challenge!" I cheered. I may really hate this show, but I would still like to win.

Sadly I was wrong. That hellish 20 kilometer run wasn't even our challenge, but at least we got a buffet of great food to enjoy.

(After everyone gets done gorging on the food)

"Okay Campers! Time for part two of your challenge." Chris proclaimed to all of us stuffed campers.

"I thought eating was the second part" Owen said.

"What more do you want from us?" I asked wearily.

"Weird goth girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?" Heather asked. I really hate her.

Turns out the second part of our challenge is an Awake-A-Thon. No wonder they made us run 20 kilometers and then gorge on food. That's low Chris, real low.

 _(12 hours in to the Awake-A-Thon)_

"This is the most boring thing I have ever done in my life" I complained. It is also the most brutal.

"Could be worse" replied Trent as he stifled a yawn.

"Oh yeah. How?" I asked.

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to" He answered with a smile.

I flashed him a smile in return. He is so cool and nice too. I really hope I get to know him better.

 _(24 hours in)_

 **Duncan's POV**

Fairy tales? Great. Although seeing Chef in a lamb and then a fairy costume is pretty hysterical. This challenge is brutal, even by my standards. Only a day in and some wimps have already lost. Figures. Heather seems to already have an alliance going with Beth and Lindsay. They're already wrapped around her finger. That'll be troublesome later when the teams split, but for now I can go it alone without worrying about any alliances. Gwen and Trent seem to be getting pretty close. They're both cool I guess.

 _(40 hours in)_

The Bass only have four people left. Courtney had the great idea to jog in place. I don't think she realizes that she's only gonna tire herself out faster. I could probably tell her, but some lessons have to be learned the hard way I guess. At least I have a nice view to admire while I suffer. Justin just got busted for painting his eyelids. Why didn't I think of that?

 _(85 hours in)_

I wonder if that warm water trick actually works. I'll test on Harold. That'll teach him to wake me up with his snoring.

 **Gwen's POV**

Looks like the warm water prank actually does work. I'm glad Duncan demonstrated that for us. On another note, it's really awesome that Trent has been keeping me company this whole time.

Then on cue, our well-rested host arrived with a fresh cup of coffee. I responded to this by begging for a sip then for the grinds. Chris then sent all the sleepers back to the cabin and left me, Trent, Heather, Eva, and Duncan by ourselves. I'm not surprised Duncan made it this far, he is pretty tough. This probably isn't much compared to juvie.

Then Chris started to talk again.

"I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this.' But darn it, these campers are tough and so I've come up with the most boring, sleep inducing activity I can find."

Oh come on. What now? You know what, bring it on. After 85 hours with no sleep, I'm gonna win this thing.

"The History of Canada. A pop-up book. Chapter 1, the beaver, national symbol and a 'damn' fine hat." Chris read.

"Ugh" we all complain in unison.

By the time Chris gets to the War of 1812; Eva, Heather, and even Trent all fall asleep. Damnit, who am I going to talk to now? Duncan? I can't, he's the enemy and this is a competition.

 **Duncan's POV**

Looks like it's just me and Gwen left. If this were anything other than an Awake-A-Thon, that would be a great prospect. But now all I want to do is sleep.

"Time for a bathroom break" ,says Chris, "Any takers?"

"I've held it this long sweetheart, I can go all day" I said.

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another 10 chapters?" Gwen asks.

Good point. I guess I need to get this out of the way now.

"You've got 5 minutes, long as you don't mind a little company" said Chris, making a cameraman be my chaperone.

"Fine, but stay out of the stall." I warn.

I walk into the bathroom and pick out a nice stall. I only need to pee, but I might as well sit down and rest for a minute. Just one minute...

 _(Duncan falls asleep)_

 **Gwen's POV**

Ugh. Now there's nobody to talk to except for that sadist Chris. Oh well, I guess I'll just sit here and wait for the break to be over...

 _(Intern informs Chris of Duncan's status)_

"Looks like Duncan fell asleep on the can. Which means the official winner of the Awake-A-Thon is Gwen!" Chris announced.

 _(5 hours later, right after Eva's elimination)_

"Hey you probably shouldn't sleep out here" said Trent as he gently woke me up.

"Did we win?" I asked, still groggy.

"Heck yeah we did. All because of you. The Bass just voted off Eva. Apparently she went ballistic on her teammates after she lost her MP3 player." Trent informed me.

"Cool, I'm probably gonna go get some much needed sleep" I replied.

"Alright, allow me to walk you there" Trent said.

Aw, that's really sweet.

"Okay, whatever" I reply.

As we walk to the cabin we stumble across Duncan. He looks pretty rough. What am I saying, I probably do too.

"Hey congrats on winning the Awake thing sweetheart. You're pretty tough." Says Duncan.

He looks like he's about to fall over.

"Thanks, try to fall asleep in your bunk instead of on the toilet this time." I reply.

"Ouch", he says playfully, "Good one"

After our short chat, Duncan slouches off back to his cabin, probably to get some sleep too.

"Well goodnight Gwen. See you tomorrow." Trent said.

"Goodnight. Thanks for walking me back. I probably would've fallen asleep somewhere if it weren't for you." I reply.

"My pleasure" he said.

He is awesome. He is definitely the nicest and coolest guy here. Oh well, I better get some sleep. I have a feeling I'm gonna need it.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **A/N:** So that was Chapter 2. It is the that I am going to try to target for all the chapters. I think the next chapter won't be about a single episode as this was the last time for a while that they had any sort of interaction. The next one will probably skip to "Search and Do Not Destroy" and I will fill in everything in between. What did you guys think? Please review! I hope to get Chapter 3 up by Mother's Day. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everyone, from now on I am going to try to post a new chapter every week, most likely on Sundays. This chapter covers episode 16 "Search and Do Not Destroy". It is obviously a big jump from last chapter but in TDI Duncan and Gwen don't interact much until the later episodes, so hopefully there won't be any big skips anymore. Please enjoy and review!

 **Chapter 3**

 **Duncan's POV**

Man this competition really blows sometimes. As soon as Courtney and I got together, she got booted off. It doesn't make sense, we had four votes against Harold, there's no way she got voted off fairly. I bet it was Heather. With Courtney our ,"leader", around and helping us win challenges, Heather was gonna get the boot sooner than later. Besides, anytime something bad happens around here it's normally her fault. I was kinda hoping me and Court could be like Gwen and Trent, but with less awkward feelings and more making out. I wonder if they are finally gonna make out or not. To be fair he did leave her buried alive. Gwen is actually one of the few chicks left that's actually cool, so Trent better not hurt her. I really don't know her or anyone else that well. After all, me and Gwen have been enemies this whole time, maybe we can be friends or something, I bet she's into similar stuff that I'm in to. Eh, doesn't matter I guess.

 **Gwen's POV**

Wow, I can't believe I've made it this far. Hopefully I can actually win this thing. As far as I can tell, I only need to worry about two people: Heather and Duncan. Heather is a bitch but somehow snakes her way into surviving elimination every week, thanks to Lindsay mostly. And then there's Duncan. He is really tough. He single-handedly won his team the dodgeball challenge, well Harold technically won it, but Duncan got them back in it the day after that brutal Awake-A-Thon. He also consistently does well in every challenge. He could make a tough opponent or a great ally and friend. After all, he is really cool and I'm sure that with Me, Trent, and him could do well. I'll have to talk to him about that at some point...

 _(Canon fires and everyone meets at Amphitheatre)_

"Well, my little scallywags, have we got an adventure in store ye?" Chris announced.

"What's under the sheet?" Asked Geoff.

"All in good time, laddie." Chris replied, "Who here has a hankering for a good old fashioned treasure hunt?" He asked.

"Hmm" I complained as I rolled my eyes.

"Now this treasure hunt's got a twist, mateys. What you're looking for isn't hidden, and isn't treasure." He explained.

"If there's no treasure, then what's with the eye patch and the plastic parrot?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

"Arr. Shiver me timbers. Good question me boy. You're looking for keys to a treasure chest. Inside each of these chests is a treasure that will pamper you landlubbers. And one of these chests will even give you invincibility." Chris answered.

Great, I'll probably have to fight a bear or something for my key.

 _(Everyone gets their clues)_

Skunk? Great. Just what I needed.

 _(Campers go their separate ways to find their keys)_

"You wanna help me out with my key?" Trent asked.

"What do you want me to do?" I replied.

"Just keep me company." He answered with a grin.

"Oh, okay." I said as I hid a smile and a blush.

So we walked down to the dock where Trent got his key with no trouble at all.

"That was way too easy." Trent commented.

I smiled in response.

"Where is your key at?" Trent asked.

" It's over this way, towards camp." I answered as we walked towards the skunk hole.

"Ugh" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Trent asked.

"Uh, my key is in that skunk hole. Skunks totally freak me out." I complained.

"Listen, I've already got my key. Let me help you out." Trent offered.

"But this is practically impossible." I replied.

"You could just pour water down the hole and wash him out" Trent suggested.

"Can skunks swim?" I asked.

"Totally" he replied.

"Cool." Oh my gosh he is so amazing. Nice, funny, and sweet. He might be perfect.

"Come on let's go find a bucket and fill it up." Said Trent.

 _(After Gwen gets her key)_

That was so awesome that Trent helped me out like that.

 _(Gwen kisses Trent)_

Ah, I've been waiting weeks to do that.

 **Duncan's POV**

Where is this stupid key at? Ah, the fire pit. Makes sense. Looks like I just got to jump through this hoop here. Fire, nice.

 _(Duncan grabs his key)_

Nice. Well, I guess I have some time to kill. I'll head back to the camp and get some R&R before we have to meet up with that tool Chris.

 _(Duncan walks back to cabins)_

Looks like Gwen is going somewhere in a hurry. Looks like she's carrying a love note. That's hysterical, I didn't think she cared about that lovey-dovey crap.

"Hey Gwen. What you got there?" I ask.

"Nothing." She said as she quickly hid the letter in her back pocket. "I actually needed to talk to you Duncan."

"Oh. What about?" I asked.

"An alliance." She replied.

"Interesting. Why?" I responded.

"Because Heather can't win. And if her and Lindsay are the only alliance then she will win. But if me, you and Trent all team up then someone who's actually cool and deserves the money will win." Gwen explained.

"You really think I'm cool?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious." She insisted.

"Look sweetheart, I'm not a dummy. If the team is me, you, and your boo then we all know who's going first." I said.

"It's not like that Duncan, honestly. We're not like that." She quickly explained.

"I know you're not Gwen. Thanks for the offer, but I'm good. Now you should probably go meet up with Trent." I said while laughing.

"How'd you know that's where I was going?' She asked.

"I saw the love letter. And since Cody isn't around, I figured Trent wrote it." I explained.

"Okay. Are we cool?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, for sure." I answered, as we fist bumped.

She's pretty cool. Hopefully her and Trent will be happy.

 _(Gwen walks to the dock)_

 **Gwen's POV**

I can't wait to see Trent. This letter was so sweet, a little corny, but still sweet. It stinks that Duncan wouldn't join me and Trent, but as long as I have Trent with me then everything will turn out great.

 _(Gwen sees Trent and Heather talking)_

What the hell is Trent doing with Heather? It might be nothing, after all Trent is a really nice guy. I trust him, but not Heather.

 _(Heather kisses Trent)_

Oh no! This can't be happening.

 _(Gwen starts crying and runs back to the cabins)_

Jerk! I thought we had something real... I guess I was wrong. This is the worst day of my life.

 _(Leshawna walks into the girl cabin)_

"What's up girl?" Leshawna asked.

"How'd you get all scratched up like that?" I asked, trying to avoid talking about Trent.

"Ha! You should see the crocodile." She answered. "What about you? What's up?"

"Well, you see, what happened was I saw Trent and Heather making out on the dock." I answered and then immediately began sobbing into my pillow again.

"No way, she's not getting away with this." Leshawna angrily said as she left the room.

She's a good friend. I'm just gonna lay here until Chris calls us to the amphitheater.

 **Duncan's POV**

Ah, I love it when I don't have do anything. Relaxation is hard to come by on this stupid island. I can't believe Gwen wanted me in an alliance with her and Trent. I'd say yes, but I think I'm gonna start a guys alliance. After all, it's even right now, but we can't get outnumbered.

 _(Leshawna approaches Duncan)_

"Listen, Heather is messing around with Gwen's boy Trent. We're voting off them both as soon as possible." Leshawna informed.

"Wait, Trent cheated on Gwen? With Heather?" I asked in disbelief.

Why the hell would Trent do that?

"Yeah, they were making out on the dock." She answered.

"Where's Trent? I'm gonna go teach him a lesson he won't forget." I said, rising to my feet.

"No. That's just gonna get you in trouble. Vote him off, that's what will teach him a lesson." She pleaded.

"Alright, I'm in." I agreed.

"Good. I'm gonna go find Bridgette and get her vote too." Leshawna said as she headed off towards the forest.

Heather is such a bitch. And Trent is an asshole. I can't wait until they're both gone.

"All right campers, meet me at the camp fire in ten and bring your keys." Chris yelled over the speaker.

 _(Everyone meets up with Chris and opens their chests)_

Looks like Heather won invincibility. That bitch is like an STD, she just can't seem to go away. Well, at least Trent is gone.

 _(Elimination ceremony)_

 **Gwen's POV**

Even though Trent cheated on me, I can't vote him off. Part of me still wants to be with him. I'll vote for Heather, even if I'm wasting my vote.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for, the moment of truth. Marshmallow time!" said Chris happily. "You know the routine, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow, it's curtains for you!" He added.

"Izzy, Geoff, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, D.J., Duncan, Owen, marshmallows for the lot of you!" Chris announced as he tossed us all marshmallows. "Sorry dude, you're out." He said to a mortified Trent.

"That's right! Take your two-timer ways back to where you came from!" Leshawna savagely said to Trent.

"What? But I thought I was getting along so well with everybody." said a confused Trent.

"I guess you were wrong." Heather replied.

I gasped. "You don't even care, do you?" I asked.

"Hey, just playing the game." That bitch Heather replied.

"Why should you care? You think I'm a cliché." Trent asked me.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked him in response.

"Her." Trent answered as he pointed at Heather.

I had to roll my eyes. This whole thing is so stupid.

"You know, even after all this, I still didn't vote you off." I informed Trent.

"Then how'd I get the boot?" Trent asked.

"My bad. I jumped the gun on that one. Told everyone to turf either you or Heather." Leshawna explained.

"But tonight I'm invincible. So that leaves poor old Trent here." Heather gloated.

"Looks like we got played. Sorry hon." Leshawna said apologetically.

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay. Whatever happened, happened. At least we both that we're still okay. We're still okay, right?" Trent asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"I want you to be tough and fight to the end for both of us. I'll be watching and cheering for you back home." Trent said.

He's so sweet. One last kiss...

"Trent! You have an appointment at the dock of shame and a ticket for the boat of losers. Let's go." Chris interjected.

 _(Trent gets on the boat and starts to fade in the distance)_

Sob... I'm gonna miss him so much. He was the best reason to stay here.

 _(Everyone but Gwen heads back to the cabins.)_

 **Duncan's POV**

Damn. That did not go as expected. I hope Gwen will be alright. I guess I ought to go talk to her, she shouldn't mope on the deck like Sadie did.

"Hey, you all right?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. He was the only reason for sticking around this dump." said Gwen as she was crying.

"Well how about you stick around for the sole purpose of beating Heather's skanky ass?" I suggested.

"Yeah. You're right, that's a great reason for staying." She replied with a smile.

"Good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow for morning torture, I mean breakfast." I said as I patted her on the back.

 _(Duncan walks back to the cabin)_

 **Gwen's POV**

Huh, who knew Duncan had a sweet side? Courtney I guess. Like he and Trent said, I need to be strong and win this thing. I'll see Trent again soon, and hopefully I'll be one hundred thousand dollars richer.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **A/N:** That was Chapter 3. It was the longest one yet. I'm going to try to do a new chapter every Wednesday. The next one will cover the next episode, "Hide and Be Sneaky". It might not be as long as this one was. Please remember to review and thanks for reading! See you next time!


End file.
